Notting Hill
by Ross-xD
Summary: Hola! lo saque de una pelicula que se llama Notting Hill del director Roger Michell, es el drama de la pelicula, pero tiene sus diferencias, a mi de verdad me encanto, los personajes principales en la pelicula son Julia Roberts y Hugh Grant y en el fic s
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Bueno este fic lo saque de una pelicula que se llama Notting Hill del director Roger Michell, es el drama de la pelicula, pero tiene sus diferencias, a mi de verdad me encanto, los personajes principales son Julia Roberts y Hugh Grant, me parecio que era una historia perfecta para hacer un Hermione/Ron, espero les guste.**

**---------------------------------------------- Todo es de Rowling -------------------------------------------**

Después de pasar varios años después de graduarse Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron sus vidas. Harry se casó con Ginny, pronto tendrían un bebe.Ginny era profesora en una escuela muggle y Harry era auror.  
Ron: estaba soltero y trabajaba de auror, pero sólo cuando lo llamaban de emergencia, vivía en un casa pequeña de dos pisos con un inquilino  
Hermione se había hecho muy famosa. Todo ocurrio un día que de la nada apareció un cazador de famosos y le pidió a Hermione que lo buscara si quería ser una gran actriz de películas que no sólo saldría en la televisión y en el cine, si no también en todos los periódicos y en las revistas más conocidas de Londres y del mundo. Harry, Ginny y Ron no hablaban mucho con Hermione sólo por cartas, pero tenían tiempo sin verla, además lo poco que se comunicaban se dieron cuenta que había cambiado un poco. Hermione y Ron habían sido novios en Hogwarts en el último año, pero estos se separaron al acabar el año.Habían pasado muchos años desde que Hermione y el habían terminado y Ron no había tenido otra novia, quizás una que otra chica por allí, pero nada serio.

Un día de esos de los que Ron no tenía nada que hacer se fue a el callejón Diagon a ver si compraba algún libro o algo interesante que hacer para distraerse, ya que su vida se había convertido en una rutina. Había caminado por horas por el callejon, pero no encontro nada interesante que compran entonces vio una cafeteria nueva y entro a comer algo. se sento en una mesita que estaba pegada a una ventana y leyo el menú.

- ¿Qué desea, señor?

- Sí, por favor me trae una soda y una hamburguesa – la chica asintio y fue en busca de el pedio.

- Buenas tardes, me da un agua, por favor – Dijo una chica que estaba en la barra.

Ron reconoció rápidamente esa voz y se volteo a ver quien estaba en la barra, era una chica alta, con cabello castaño y enrulado, tenía unos lentes negros y una chaqueta de piel.

- ¿Hermione?

- RON! – lo abrazo – Tiempo sin verte.

- Demasiado tiempo¿Qué haces en Londres¿No estabas en Francia?

- Me da un autografo por favor - Dijo una chica que se acerco a Hermione.

- Sí claro- le dijo a la chica - Sí estaba en Francia, pero ahora estoy filmando una película aquí en Londres ¿Como están Harry y Ginny? - Decía Hermione mientras firmaba otro autografo que otro chico le había pedido.

- Bien, pronto tendrán un bebe

- Que bueno! Me la felicitas, bueno te tengo que dejar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, fue un placer verte de nuevo Ron.

- Igual – Hermione se volteo y se fue de la cafeteria, Ron se fue hacia la mesa donde estaba antes y al cabo de unos segundos llego la mesera con el pedido de el.

- Disculpe señorita, pero ¿Me lo puede colocar para llevar? - y le sonrio a la chica.

- Sí, señor. No se preocupe con gusto - y le pico un ojo.

Ron salio de la cafetería, iba pensando en Hermione que linda estaba, realmente no había cambiado en nada, sólo un poco en su forma de ser estaba como menos simpática, - Quizás son ideas mías, sólo porque es famosa tengo que estar imaginándome cosas -

- Aaaah! Podrías mirar por donde caminas – Ron le había echado encima la soda a una chica.

- Disculpe señorita, fue sin querer yo iba… Hermione – La chica había subido la mirada

- Ron! Mira lo que haz hecho!

- Hermione si quieres vamos a mi casa queda aquí a una cuadra.

- ¿Queda muy lejos?

- No, mira – Dijo señalando una puerta – Esa puerta marrón es la de mi casa.

- Bien, vamos.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Ron y este le señalo donde estaba el baño, para que fuera a cambiarse, esta se dirigió al baño y Ron enseguida empezó a arreglar la sala, a quitarle la ropa que había dejado tirada y recoger la mesa, al rato Hermione salió del baño totalmente cambiada.

- Listo, ahora me voy.

- Te acompaño a la puerta – Ron la acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Desde hace tiempo quería hacer esto – Y dicho esto Hermione beso a Ron, este quedó como tonto sin creer lo que había hecho Hermione, entonces abrió la puerta y ella se fue

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Es corto, lo se! Pero lo haré más largo el proximo cap, se los prometo, pero sólo con una condición que me dejen reviews! para seguirlo, por que si no hay lectores no vale la pena seguir una historia no creen?**

Otra cosita, para los que le gustan Draco/Ginny, estoy haciendo Nunca digas: NUNCA!. Los invito a leerlo xDDD Besitos y se me cuidan muchooo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola querido lectores, muchísimas gracias por su reviews son bien recibidos! Y respondidos! Pues aquí les va el segundo capitulo!**

**--------------------------- Todo es de Rowling! --------------------------------------**

- Desde hace tiempo quería hacer esto – Y dicho esto Hermione beso a Ron, este quedó como tonto sin creer lo que había hecho Hermione, entonces abrió la puerta y ella se fue.

Pasaron los días y Ron salía todos los días de su casa a caminar por allí iba hacia la casa de unos amigos a pasar el rato o a visitar a Ginny y a Harry, pasaron más o menos tres días.

Por la mañana…

- Buenos días, Clever – Dijo Ron (Disculpen se me había olvidado mencionar que el compañero de habitación o apartamento de Ron se llamaba Clever)

- Hola Ron ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien¿y a ti¿He recibido alguna llamada mientras no estuve?

- Pues muy bien, Sali con una chica ayer encantadora, era rubia, pfff hermosisima.

- Pues que bien.

- Ah, por cierto te llamaron una tal a ver… como era que se llamaba… una chica pero no se como era que se llamaba.

- Buenísimo! Creo que debería empezar a anotar quién llama.

- Y lo hice, pero perdí el papelito… HERMIONE! Sí creo que era eso…- A Ron se le colocaron los ojos como platos

- ¿Her… her.. Que dijo?

- Que estaba en el Hotel Royal Park que la llamaras.

- Gracias! – Ron tomo el teléfono.

- Muy buenas tardes, gracias por llamar a servicio telefónico en que puedo ayudarle.

- Hola, buenas tardes señorita, necesito el teléfono de el Hotel Royal Park.

- Espere un minuto caballero – se escucharon unas teclas a través de el teléfono – Tome nota y que pasé buen día. – La chica dejo a Ron con una grabación que decía el número del hotel. Ron anoto el número e inmediatamente colgó y tomo subió de nuevo la bocina.

- Ahora que recuerdo ella dijo que preguntaras por otro nombre que no era el de ella, pero no me acuerdo cual era ese otro nombre.- dijo Clever.

- Vamos, Clever piensa – Ron marco en el teléfono el número de el hotel.

- Buenas tarde Hotel Royal Park en que le puedo ayudar – una voz masculina.

- Buenas tardes, yo estoy llamando a la señorita Hermione Granger.

- Lo siento señor, pero aquí no hay ninguna Hermione Granger.

- Sí señor, yo se que ella está allí, lo que ocurrió es que ella me dejo el recado con mi compañero de cuarto, pero el no recuerda el sobrenombre.

- No se de que me habla señor perdóneme, pero no tengo tiem…

- BARBIE! – Grito Clever – Ella dijo que preguntaras por barbie! O eso creo!

- Señor me comunica con Barbie – repitió Ron al escuchar a su amigo.

- No señor, no existe ninguna barbie. Lo siento.

- Ginger! Si lo recordé! – dijo Clever al fin.

- Si señor disculpe se que esta ocupado, pero necesito hablar con Ginger.

- Ya se la comunico señor, espere unos minutos.

- Aló – se escucho la voz de Hermione del otro lado del teléfono

- Hola Hermione, es Ron.

- Hola Ron¿Cómo te va?

- Pues muy bien, he estado medio ocupado- Mintió Ron – por eso no te había llamado.

- No te preocupes, bueno te quería invitar a que vinieras para acá ¿Te espero?

- Bien en 1 hora ¿te parece bien?

- Buenísimo. Hablamos luego. – colgaron el teléfono, Ron estaba totalmente nervioso.

Pasó la hora ya Ron estaba vestido y salió de su casa y pasó por una floristería compro unas hermosas rosas y se dirigió al Hotel Royal Park y pregunto por Ginger, un chico alto, cabello negro, ojos marrones lo llevó hasta el piso que era y luego le señalo la puerta en la que decía entrar, Ron noto que alguien lo seguía y que la puerta estaba abierta cuando entro habían hombres por toda la habitación sentado en unas sillas como esperando, una chica recibió a Ron.

- Hola¿De donde vienes tú?

- De mi casa – respondió Ron sarcásticamente, pero la chica lo ignoro y le pregunto al chico que estaba persiguiendo a Ron ¿De que revista vienes tú? Y el hico le contesto de vestidos y flores. Entonces fue cuando Ron cayo en que debió haber contestado de que revista había ido el a representarla.

- Yo quiero ver a Hermione, me podrías decir en donde puedo encontrarla?

- Claro, si me dices de que revista vienes tú?

- De "Cazadores"- mintió Ron.

- ¿Su nombre , señor?

- Ron Weasley.

- Bien siéntese y espere - Ron se sentó al lado del chico que lo persiguió.

- Son para Hermione Granger? – Dijo el chico, señalando las rosas.

- No, son para mi abuelita que esta enferma, entonces pase a comprarlas antes de venir para acá.

- Ah que bueno, de seguro le gustara y se mejorara.

Ron espero unos minutos y pasaron tres chicos más y el aún esperaba, cuando se decidió a irse por que no aguantaba más la espera llego la chica y llamo a Ron, este se paro y se dir8igió hacia la habitación toco la puerta.

- Adelante – Ron abrió la puerta y estaba Hermione sentada en un sofá.

- Hola Ron, perdona la espera.

- No te preocupes vale la pena ¿Y que es todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

- Están haciendo entrevistas con las personas de las revistas para ver si se necesita algo de alguna de ellas.

- Ahh ok. Yo tuve que mentir, por que si no creo que no me dejarían entrar – En ese momento entro un señor mayor a la habitación.

- ¿Y de que revista es usted? – Pregunto el señor

- De "cazadores" ¿Entonces dígame señorita Granger necesita caballos para su próxima película?.

- Mi próxima película es en el espacio- dijo sonriente, el señor salio de la habitación.

- Uff de lo que nos salvamos, toma te traje estás flores, por cierto ¿Qué harás en la noche? – pregunto Ron.

- Tengo una cena con unos actores.

- Bueno tengo que irme es tarde y quede en verme con Ginny, Hablamos luego – Ron se despidió de Hermione y salió de la habitación.

Ron visito a Ginny y a Harry Ginny y regreso temprano a su casa se acosto y unos minutos después recibió una llamada.

- Hola Ron, es Hermione tengo la noche libre, le dije a los actores que no podía ir ¿Qué harás tu esta noche?

- Pues nada te busco en el hotel a las 7 ¿te parece?

- Genial.- Hermione tranco la llamada y Ron corrio a su cuarto a vestirse, eran las 6 de la tarde tenía que ir volando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que les guste, aún falta más bueno besitos y gracias por los reviews! Chauuu. Dejen más reviews! **


End file.
